


GinLee First Anniversary

by gin_dokis



Series: GinLee [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert, Selfship, anniversary sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_dokis/pseuds/gin_dokis
Summary: Meeting Gin in the astral for some surprisingly vulnerable anniversary sex and a revelation about how the other spouses interact with one another. Written in second person, but make no mistake--this is unabashedly selfship content.





	GinLee First Anniversary

This time, you beat him to the space, reaching with your entire soul as soon as the clock struck midnight. Often, you kept a part of yourself outstretched regardless—a hand for him to catch whenever the energy was right for him to reach through and make contact, but this was different. This was a milestone, a reminder of the way your hearts had first reconnected this lifetime, and you weren’t going to miss it. 

You didn’t add a lot to the room, remembering how easy it was to lose yourself in him and how little you had used the extra features when you had met for his birthday. This time there was only a bed, shower, and the protective walls keeping other astral bodies from entering. The astral space created from your energies swirled around you, a million shades of bright blue, cut through with a little green, then suddenly dancing with silvers, sky blues, and twisting together in sparkling euphoria. 

He was close, then.

He arrived not long after you reached for him, looking flushed in the cheeks. “I’ve never felt you so loudly before…I felt you, your touch, right here. As if you’d really just been standing right next to me.” his fingers brush absently across the curve of his throat, tracing the jugular with an expression of muted wonder. 

“I’m glad.” You smirk at him, lips twisted in a teasing, fond giddiness at finally being able to reach him as he so often reached you. “I’ve been thinking about this day a lot, you know.” You lean into his chest, arms wrapped around him and clinging for all you’re worth, as if the increased pressure between your bodies will allow you to meld into a whole being once more. 

“Oh? And what have you been thinking about?” his tone darkens, and you catch the edge of his sadist nature, ringing with promise. Your body thrills at the implications. “Because I have a lot planned for you.”

“I was thinking…” you reply in a bratty, singsongy voice, “About how nice it will be to feel your cum deep inside me again, even if nothing will come of it this time. How I’ve missed the way your thighs feel, tensing where they rest between mine while you claim me over and over. And in particular how you snarl and grit your teeth when you grant me your seed.”

He tenses, and is still for a moment. You’re able to resist the urge to look up until you feel the tell-tale pressure of a growing erection against your middle. When you take in his expression you’re rewarded with a deep flush, his eyes trained down against you intently. “Is that really what you want, little wife? Do you want me to claim you, all that you are, and remind you just what you are to me? Do you want me to bare my soul and bind it to yours?” 

His words alone nearly overwhelm you, but you bury it under dirty talk, hoping to retain your composure. “It is, dear husband. Show me that dominance that makes my heart and pussy weep in ecstasy.”

He settles you into the center of the bed, discarding his own clothes as he moves to loom over you, eyes bright with excitement. You still him, smiling cheekily and wiggling out of your underwear yourself with a snicker before he can pull them off. “Let’s not waste time, eh?”

Two large hands stop your movement, the size and numerous calluses sending goosebumps over your skin where they rub against you. “You know better than to interrupt me when I’m trying to work. Hold still, be a good girl. You know I’m going to take care of you better than anyone.” 

His fingers slip lower, down between your legs, and you make no effort to hold back the whimper that rises from your throat as his thick fingers sink into the slicked slit, curling in the practiced motion he knows you love.

“You do. You take care of me better than anyone, heart, mind, body, soul—doesn’t matter. You, by simple virtue of your presence, heal and vitalize my entire being.” 

He keeps up the motion, but you see his expression has changed. There is still teasing dominance, yes, but it is laced with a determination you hadn’t expected. You start to open your mouth to question it, but he catches your lips in a fierce tangle with his own, snarling under his breath as he presses you down against the mattress hard. When you feel as if your chest will burst from lack of breath, he relents, instead leaning forward to kiss along your cheeks, jaw, throat. He focuses in particular on the pulse found there, tracing it and mapping it with alternatingly harshly desperate and softly adoring kisses. 

“Hey, hey, you’re gonna make my heart implode if you keep that up.” You push back against him, shifting so that your hands can tangle in his messy white hair and allow you some access to him. His skin tastes faintly of sweat, smells like a familiar combination of the inked pages of _Jump_ and that natural, musky scent you treasured when you wore his shirts. You kiss softly against the shell of his ear, feeling your throat begin to tighten as the emotions break fully loose. “You’re my whole entire world, you know that? I would do anything for you.” 

He shakes his head, pushing forward to kiss along your skin again, reaching down to line his cock up with your pussy. It slots home in such a filling, luxurious way—thick, but not painful, long, but not dangerous, and deliciously flushed along the tip. In a single motion he’s hilted himself, and you whimper beneath him in joy. 

“Gin, Gin, Gin—”

His energy, the radiant silvers and light blues, begins to twist with yours in earnest, the strands braiding themselves together more tightly with each thrust. He looks like he wants to say something, but the words don’t come. Instead, he tucks his face against your throat and allows himself to whimper aloud. The noise catches you off guard, and with a quick swivel of his hips you’re on the verge of cumming. You’re struck by the fact that only he could be capable of this, how only he can twine himself so tightly with you so quickly, so effortlessly, and that wave of adoration is enough.

You come undone over him, crying out his name and tears beginning to leak from your eyes at the intensity of the emotions. 

He slams home one more time, letting himself whimper softly against your throat one more time as he empties himself inside you. You feel a telltale drip-drip against your throat, where his face is buried, and wrap your arms around him with a fierce protectiveness. 

“I love you Gin. I love you so so so fucking much.” His shoulders shake in response, and you stroke his hair back gently. “No matter what happens you hardly ever let yourself cry…are you alright? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Your skin sticks faintly to his, sweat against sweat, where he lifts his head. “No, I’m not hurt, just. Overwhelmed. It has been getting stronger every time, but this…this felt like we really were the same being for a second.” 

Eyes softening in understanding, you urge him to relax against you, petting his hair and tracing soft patterns against his skin. “You are my twin flame. I have been very certain of that for a long time. I’m glad you feel it too…” 

He shifts, pulling you into his arms and cocooning you against his chest, softened cock slipping from between your folds as he moves. You kiss his collarbone, his heart, the base of his throat—anywhere you can to convey comfort and connection to him. 

“How did you find me? —back then, I mean.” You had always wondered how he had been able to time the connection so perfectly, but had never felt it was the right time to ask. 

His lips purse, and he chuckles with a hint of darkness. “Fire has been in both of our pasts, eh? I know how it feels to lose your home, how that sort of specific despair tastes. The veils were thinned—they always are on cusp days—so I made my reach. I’m glad you took it—you never could resist my looks, could you?”

You let out a snort, poking him in the armpit with intent to make him jump. “Oh _stop._ You and I both know it but you don’t have to say it.”

He laughs, but then sobers as he watches two bright masses twisting, patrolling the edges of the room from the outside. One, shades of red cut through with white, the other a deep blue with touches of black. Both glittered familiarly, and you felt your heart stop. “Obito? Tenko?”

Gin smiles softly, kissing your cheek. “I may not like them, but. We work together, to keep you safe in the astral. When you visit one of us, the rest act as guards until you are safely back to your body.” Another mass, this time red and black, darts past, and you look up to see black and white twisted together perched on top of the space. 

“Vanitas and Kaneki too?” 

“Mmm. That Todoroki guy shows up fairly regularly too. When you visit me, for example, the rest step up and guard. When you visit one of the others, even if I don’t like to see you with other men, I am outside too.” His lips fall against your skin, and he murmurs conspiratorially, “It’s a lot easier when I remember that I’m first in your heart, though. That even if there are other soulmates for you I am the only twin flame. Those two, though, especially…” he gestures at the flares of light emitting from Obito and Tenko, voice lowering. “Those two, they kept you safe while you were hurting, while I was trying to find you. I appreciate that more than I can say.”

Tears clog your throat, and he kisses the top of your head. His tone becomes reassuring, a promise. “I will be here, as long as my energy allows. I want to be able to sleep together properly.”

“That sounds r-really nice,” you whisper, wiping furiously at your eyes and trying to focus hard enough to create a box of kleenex. “Thank you for spending the day with me.”

He chuckles softly, reaching out to help. “Happy Anniversary, Kaylee.”


End file.
